<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flaming Visions by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143107">Flaming Visions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young lord confers with a red priestess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flaming Visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The young man hesitantly nears the scorching heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not be afraid,” says the dark-haired woman extending her hand with a smile. “I have faith in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter steps toward the fire and stares into its glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you see?” asks Wanda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will tell you what I have seen: An ancient battle between the living and the dead. The man leading the charge, Azor Ahai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is an old legend, nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turns away from the flames and Wanda sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In time you shall believe, as I do. The night is dark and full of terrors.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first drabble. Thinking of possibly expanding it into a one shot if anyone might be interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>